


Dear, Santa

by LexInWonderland



Category: Glee
Genre: Implied/Referenced Character Death, Light Swearing, M/M, Pre-Teen!Hepburn, Teen!Tracy, future!Klaine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-04
Updated: 2019-12-04
Packaged: 2021-02-26 06:40:11
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 756
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21679138
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LexInWonderland/pseuds/LexInWonderland
Summary: Kurt's going through a bunch of boxes during moving into his and Blaine's new house when he finds Tracy's older Dear, Santa letters.
Relationships: Blaine Anderson/Kurt Hummel
Kudos: 10





	Dear, Santa

Kurt and Blaine thought it was time to move out of their apartment in Manhattan and into an actual house. It was difficult to say goodbye to the place they had been living in for a little over ten years, but it was something they knew they weren't going to regret. So they looked for houses and found a great place in East Hampton. A nice vintage one too. A bit of a fixer-upper, but one they could manage. A squeaky floorboard here, a leaky faucet there. Easy fixes.  
  
They got the essential fixes done before moving in. Hepburn and Tracy didn't seem to mind sharing a room, as they were as close as sisters could be.   
  
A few days into the move, Kurt was unloading some boxes while Blaine was in the studio. He saw a small red box he didn't immediately recognize. One small problem: A key was required to open it.  
  
He searched for a while and finally found one that matched: a silver one with a swirly back and a front that fit perfectly in the key whole. He opened the box and saw a whole bunch of letters. Tears pricked his eyes as he read the first one.  
  


  
_Dear Santa, This is Twacy Andwerson-Hummel  
_ _I wan too say wha I wan for Chwismas.  
  
_

  
Her squiggly handwriting and misspelling reminded him of a simpler time. When she still believed Santa. He really missed those days. When she would have her feet on his when they'd dance. When she giggled more. When she begged to lick the bowl after making gingerbread cookies every year.

  
_I wan mwy daddies two be heppy_ _  
_ _Bu I altho wan a piano...like daddy!_

_-Wuv, Twacy_

  
  
The innocent scribbles in red and green crayons made Kurt spill tears all over the white construction paper. He folded it back up and placed it on the floor. He picks up another, this time when she was 12. Otherwise known as the last year she believed in Santa.  
  


  
_Dear, Santa...It's me again, Tracy._ _  
This year, I want something different. I want you to bring back Grandma Carole.  
I know it's impossible, but I really miss her. Grandpa died when I was young, and I don't remember him much.  
But Grandma Carole died this year, and I don't want her to be gone.  
Also, I want you to make Dad happy again. He's been sad since she passed away, and I just want to see him smile again.  
I hate seeing daddy sad...And if you can't do any of that (which I do know you can't bring Grandma back, I just want her back so Daddy can be happy).  
  
If you can't do any of that, please get me a guitar this year. An acoustic one, like Uncle Sam, gave me. But that one's worn down and strings are broken.  
I want to sing to Daddy to make him happy again.   
Thanks again Santa for reading my letters all of these years.   
-Love, Tracy  
_

_  
  
  
  
_Kurt completely broke down on this one. He held the piece of paper to his heart. He wiped his eyes and placed it on the floor and attempted to compose himself. Just then, his daughter walked in. Tracy, now 15, was dressed in a fitted white sweater, black skirt, and white wedges.  
  
"Dad?" Kurt looked up. "Are you-" She recognizes the box on the floor and runs over to give him a hug. "Shhh, daddy..." She rubs his back and lets him cry like he did so many times for her.   
  
"I never knew you said all that about Grandma Carol to Santa-" Kurt starts.  
  
"Well...I really missed her. And I still do, and I know you do too. All I wanted for Santa that year was for her to be brought back..." Tracy was getting tears of her own. "Damnit, daddy you're gettin' me to cry now." She wipes her eyes and smiles at her dad. "Hey," He looks up..."Why don't we make gingerbread cookies...like we used to."  
  
Kurt tears up more but in a happy way this time. "I'd love that sweetie. But let's wait for your Dad and sister." He kisses her cheek and she puts the letters in the box and puts it on a table.   
  
They wait for Blaine and Hepburn to get home from the mall and make cookies. Then after they watch Christmas Home Movies of the days before believing in Santa was a memory. Before there were no more letters that started, with Dear Santa.


End file.
